Keisuke Yuuki
Keisuke Yuuki (夕城 圭介 Yūki Keisuke), is Priestess Suzaku, Miaka Yuki's brother. He's very protective of Miaka, always thinks what's best for her, and goes through numerous lengths to ensure her safety. At first, when he heard the story about The Universe of the Four gods from Miaka, he had problems believing her but to make sure he told her not to go near the book. In spite of that, Miaka went and he went after her, too. It was not until when he saw her disappear into the book, did he believe the story and throughout a large part of the anime, he is the one who reads the book and at the same time tries to figure out how to help her return to the real world. In the Filipino Dub, he was renamed as Kenny instead of Keisuke. Appearance Keisuke's hair color than is lighter than Miaka's, despite the fact that they are siblings. He has palish skin complexion and his eyes differ in color in almost every appearance. He is seen most of the time wearing modern clothes. He is seen smiling almost all of the time. Character Miaka's brother is particularly easy-going, but he is very protective of his sister since their father left. Keisuke's role in the story is very much like a detective, he and his friend Kajiwara Tetsuya solve the mysteries of the book even until when the story is over. Besides from his detective-like role, Keisuke has a liking to beer, and even saying "I guess I'll go buy some beer" several times in the series and the OVA. He also protects Miaka and is very friendly and loving towards her. Although he is a serious person, he is proven to be much more mature than his sister. One of his faults is that he becomes obnoxiously intense about themes- such as in the 8th episode when he tells Miaka about satanic rituals. He is cheerful, but the only quality that attracts him is his love for Miaka as a brother. He is selfless and brave, but not brave enough to go after Miaka in the book. Aside from his serious personality, Keisuke is also one of the main features of jokes in the series and OVA. He does not forget reality , and one good example of this is his statement of " I'll be right there as I think of an excuse for my mom". The right way to say this is that his genuine attitude can also turn into small comedic jokes. Keisuke also has no trouble of letting out his emotions. Even as a man, he cries openly for deaths, even if he just reads the book, and when he sees deaths with his own eye. He is also shown to get obsessive and fan like, for example when Tamahome arrived in the real world he started to hero worship him. Keisuke has a proven weakness: Drama. Relationship with Tetsuya Keisuke and Tetsuya are close friends. The two of them spend almost all of their time together, and Keisuke has a "spot" in Tetsuya's car. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:OVA characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Main Category:Real World Category:Fushigi Yuugi Characters Category:Celestial Warriors of Suzaku